1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become popular to output an image from a portable image reproducing apparatus such as a digital camera to an image display apparatus such as a digital television where the image can be appreciated.
The image is transferred to the image display apparatus as video data. While the image is displayed, the image is regularly transmitted as the video data even when the display of the image itself is not changed. For example, in a case where a still image stored in a digital camera is displayed on a television via a digital transmission interface which transmits digital data, the digital camera transmits the same still image on a continuous basis. For that reason, the electric power stored in the battery of the portable image reproducing apparatus is consumed, and there is a problem that the reproduction is stopped during the image appreciation.
In order to ameliorate this problem, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-284614 discloses a technology for changing a frame rate of output video data in accordance with the electric power remaining in the battery of the portable image reproducing apparatus to extend an image producing period by saving the electric power.
However, like other prior art, according to a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-284614, the video data is transmitted to an external display device on a continuous basis, and the problem that the electric power stored in the battery runs out and the reproduction is stopped during the image appreciation is not fundamentally solved.